


The Caring Iceman

by mrswatson (TheLonelyPoet)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Mycroft is in Love, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/mrswatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had an accident and Mycroft decides to take him "home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Greg!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is my very first fanfiction, I hope it's not too bad ...  
> I would love to hear how you liked it so if you read this feel free to leave a comment.  
> If there are any language errors I am sorry, but I'm not a native speaker so have mercy on me ;))  
> xxx

When Mycroft had first met Greg Lestrade he had known it instantly. He had known this man was different. And Mycroft liked different. He could not deny that the DI was the complete opposite of him, but that didn't stop him. The bigger problem was that Gregory Lestrade was straight and married and that Mycroft could not risk losing him for two reasons. Firstly he kept Sherlock busy and prevented his little brother from freaking out completely or going for drugs again. And secondly Mycroft needed him. Not for Sherlock, but for himself because he was stupidly and hopelessly in love with the detective.

The ringing phone interrupted his thoughts. Shaking his head he picked up.

“Hello…I see. I’ll be there as soon as possible!”

After hanging up Mycroft sank back in his chair with a helpless expression on his face.

What to do now? How to react?

 

The man looked shocked and worried and finally he stood up and hurried out of the Diogenes Club, entered his car and arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later.

* * *

 

“Gregory? Are you awake? Can you hear me?” he asked, staring down on the body in the hospital bed.

“ Ngh. What? Where am I?” Greg muttered as he looked around in confusion.

“You had an accident. You jumped in front of a car near by your house.”

“Oh….yeah I remember. But Mycroft what are you doing here?” Greg stared at him with a puzzled expression.

“I was worried when I heard about this and I decided to check if you are all right,” he murmured.

“Really?” Greg was almost sure he misheard the last sentence of the younger man. Mycroft Holmes was one of the most important men in the country, maybe even in the whole world, and this powerful guy just said that he worried for his state of health. This would mean that Greg was important, or at least important to him.

“Of course I was worried and I still am. I know people use to call me 'The Iceman' but people talk a lot of nonsense and I never had the impression that you’d listen to them. When I get a phone call that says you’re in hospital of course I want to be sure you are okay,” Mycroft said a little louder than necessary. The thought that even Gregory misjudged him made him really sad.

“Oh don’t be stupid, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m just surprised you’re here,” Greg smiled. This seemed to be important to Mycroft. He was obviously hurt by the nickname people gave him, and Greg felt the sudden urge to punch these idiots in the face.

“”Do you want me to go?” Mycroft asked, his voice now distant and cold.

“No,” Greg replied quicker than he intended to. “No, please stay.” He really didn’t want to be alone now. In fact he enjoyed Mycroft’s company, maybe even a bit too much.

“I have talked to the doctor and he said you have a concussion. You can leave the hospital tomorrow they just want to make sure that everything is all right. So you should stay the night and when you’re home you need to rest. I already arranged things at the Yard. You have two weeks off,” Mycroft felt how he calmed down slowly. Gregory had asked him to stay. A warm feeling spread through his belly.

“Mycroft, how-” Greg started, but when he saw Mycroft rolling his eyes he just said, “Okay… well thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” Mycroft looked in Greg’s dark brown eyes and he saw it immediately. Something was wrong. What was it? Has it something to do with the injury? Possibly not, it was not the first time, he worked for the police. He had been in hospital before, had been damaged before. This thought was almost painful. People had tried to kill him. His Gregory. But that was not the point. What was the reason for this sadness in the eyes of the man in the bed? When Mycroft told him about the diagnosis he was absolutely calm, but something in his eyes screamed of fear.

“What’s wrong, Gregory?”

“Nothing…” Oh no, Greg thought trying to sound convincing. He was not sure whether he wanted to talk about it right now.

“Gregory, do not be stupid. I am a Holmes. I can tell you are lying.”

“Damn it,” He paused, “Okay you’re right. There is something. I…I don’t know where to go tomorrow when I have to leave the hospital,” he whispers.

“What do you mean by that?” Mycroft asked, raising his eyebrowsin confusion.

“Me and my wife…we broke up. That’s why I had the accident. We had a massive fight because she was cheating on me and I simply wanted to know why and what happened to our love and then she told me she wants the divorce and that she wants me to move out.  And then I reached the point where I just couldn’t take it anymore. I ran from the house, because I needed to be somewhere else, no matter where but I couldn’t stay there looking at my miserable life so I just ran away and then the car hit me...” Greg said and Mycroft could see the pain, the fear and all these emotions floating over his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. It hurt him to see that.

“I’m honestly sorry, Gregory,” Mycroft said. After a moment of silence he continued, “I know that this sounds quite inappropriate but why don’t you stay at my place until you’ve found something new? I have plenty of room…” Mycroft blushed because he knew that Greg would never agree to this and he embarrassed himself completely. Stupid feelings.

“Really? You’re saving my life, Mycroft.” Greg smiled weakly. This was way more than he could have hoped for.

“Is that a yes?” Mycroft asked smiling back, trying not to show how stunned and happy he felt. This was a yes. He was ninety-nine per cent sure. Gregory accepted his offer. He would be with him for the next days. He was trying so hard to hide the big grin.

 

“Yeah, thank you.”

* * *

 

Arriving at Mycroft’s flat Lestrade was still a little shaky on his legs and Mycroft guided him to the sofa. He got goose bumps when he felt the touch of Greg’s hand on this arm. He tried to ignore the response of his body; this was such a weird situation. He helped the police man to sit down on the chocolate brown leather couch.

“Thank you. I am sorry that I cause so much trouble, Mycroft,” Greg said a little embarrassed. He hated that Mycroft saw him in such bad condition, but at the same time he was glad to be with him.

 

“Not a problem, don’t worry. I fear I have a conference now; I’ll be back in a few hours. So make yourself comfortable, watch TV or whatever you like. I see you then,” Mycroft smiled and walked to the door. Before he stepped out he turned around again to find his Detective Inspector curled up and already asleep at his sofa.

When Greg woke up he found the unfamiliar flat empty. He didn’t felt like he could move so he turned on the TV and started watching an episode of Doctor Who. Greg enjoyed the show very much, but he almost never got to see it because his work mostly took over his private life and free time. While the older Holmes was away Lestrade wondered if he would enjoy watching it as well, maybe with him. He imagined them sitting there together, laughing at The Doctor. Suddenly Greg was painfully aware of how much he liked Mycroft.

After three horrifying long hours in this room with people who liked to call themselves important, Mycroft was happy to go home where someone was waiting for him for the first time in his life. When he arrived at his flat, he found Greg on the exact same spot on which he left him.

“Hello, Gregory. Do you feel better?

When Greg saw Mycroft he turned off the TV before he answered, “Yes, a little. How was your …work…stuff…whatever you do?”

“Utterly boring,” Mycroft chuckled. “May I?” he asked, before sitting down on the couch next to Greg’s feet.

“Of course, it is your sofa…” said Greg while he sat up to offer Mycroft more space.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked a little later breaking the slightly awkward silence. He just needed to know what this was all about.

“Yes,” Mycroft replied a little unsure. It sounded almost more like a question than an answer.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Mycroft furrowed his brows. What was Gregory talking about?

“Letting me stay at your flat.”

“Because I want to help you…” Mycroft answered feeling his throat drying out.

“And why?” Greg asked looking directly in the politicians eyes. He hoped for this one answer, but at the same time he knew that this was stupid. Mycroft was this posh guy who earned probably more in one month than Greg in a whole year. Furthermore he was a Holmes. They were well-known for not having any feelings. But it seemed that it was not true because Mycroft cared for him. He didn’t know what to expect. He was nervous.

Mycroft just couldn’t think properly. He had to reply, of course, but what to say? The truth? Because Greg was his friend? But that was not the real reason. Of course he wanted to take care of him, but he wanted him to be more as a friend. He wanted to call the DI his. Mycroft blushed but decided that it was time to play with open cards. “Because I like you,” he said quietly, almost childlike. He felt Lestrade’s eyes on him but he looked away because this was humiliating. That was why he didn’t see that Greg slowly moved in his direction reaching out with his hands for Mycroft’s face. When skin met skin it hit Mycroft by complete surprise and as he turned around to look at Greg he was suddenly aware how close his face was to his own now. Mycroft’s pulsed raised, he blushed even more, and he could swear that he heard his own heart beating, hammering in his chest. “G-Gregory … what are you doing?” he stuttered.

“I have absolutely no idea!” Greg replied closing the space between them. When Greg’s lips touched Mycroft’s he had no doubt that this was the best thing that ever happened to him. All his dreams were nothing against this feeling. It took him a second to respond because he was a little shocked that this was really happening. But then he moved into the kiss. His hands automatically flew to Greg’s hips holding him closely. They started slow and gentle but as a little moan escaped Greg’s lips the politician couldn’t resist the temptation and licked over the DI’s lower lip, hoping for more. The older man opened his mouth and Mycroft slipped in his tongue and started to explore his mouth. He felt dizzy, but he wanted to last this. Preferably forever. He never felt this way before. Their tongues met and Greg started to lick his way into Mycroft’s mouth as well. It was glorious. After seconds, or minutes or maybe even hours –he really could not tell- they parted.

“Wow,” Greg said simply. He was truly overwhelmed. Mycroft’s soft and warm lips on his made his mind go blank.

Mycroft’s body was out of control. His hands were shaking and he never felt so naked -although he was fully clothed- in his whole life. “What…what is that supposed to mean Gregory?”

“You’re a Holmes. Can’t you deduce that?” Greg grinned. Oh god what did this man do to him? He felt like a teenage boy again.

“I have not a single idea that occurs to me as realistic…” the younger man answered honestly. He really didn’t know what was going on, but he hoped so badly that the other man did not regret this because he definitely didn’t.

“That means that I like you, too.” Greg said warmly, meeting Mycroft’s lips once more. Mycroft couldn’t believe it. He kissed the man he had always wanted. And it seems that he wanted this as much as himself. When Greg started kissing his neck Mycroft wasn’t able to think any longer. He shivered under the intimate touch and lay down on the sofa pulling the DI on top of him, who let out a small groan as Mycroft touched his groin with his knee. “Greg,” Mycroft said as he pulled back and gasped for air, “Please tell me that this is not a dream.”

“This is a dream, Mr Holmes…” Greg chuckled. “But who says that the reality can’t be a dreamlike? This is real, Mycroft. And if you show me the way to your bedroom, I will show you how real this is and how beautiful reality can be.”

 


	2. A Very Good Morning Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I needed that long to post another chapter, but I was really busy. I hope you enjoy it ;)  
> xxx

Mycroft woke up early the next morning. It was still dark outside. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he lay on the wrong side of his bed, but when he remembered why, he couldn’t care less. He faced the wall, but he wanted to see the man lying next to him. Slowly and carefully he turned around. He didn’t want to wake him up. Greg was still fast asleep and Mycroft loved the peaceful expression on his face. He recalled the night before, the skin contact, the kisses, and Gregory’s hands on his whole body. Oh how he loved his hands, his warm skin, his hair, his everything. A wide smile spread across his face. It has been the best night of his life. Greg was so tender, loving and sexy. And now he -Mycroft Holmes- was lying there, waking up next to the man, this amazing man, he had been in love with for so long. Mycroft still could not believe his luck. He wanted to wake up next to him every day. He didn’t mean to wake Greg, but he was so beautiful and Mycroft couldn’t resist touching his face gently and running his hands through the salt-and-pepper hair. He was sure that he had never been in love before, at least not like this. His affection was so strong, it was almost painful. He clasped the older man in his arms to feel his warm solid body again and gave him a gentle kiss. Greg had been absolutely right. This was not a dream, this was so much better.

The first thing Greg felt when he woke up was a pair of soft lips on his own. Mycroft woke him up by kissing him. Perfect. He wanted every single morning to be like this, every new day to start with this incredible feeling. Slowly he responded, smiling into the kiss.

“Good morning,” Greg said happily when they finally parted.

“It’s a very good morning indeed,” Mycroft smiled.,“I’m sorry that I woke you up, but…”

“Oh I knooow, I’m irresistible…” Greg grinned before he started to kiss the laughing Mycroft again. They started to exchange lazy, slow kisses but soon the kiss deepened and became more passionate. They lay on their sides, bodies entwined, hands wandering over each other’s bare skin and tongues dancing together. Mycroft felt his belly tingling and he gasped for air.

“What about breakfast?” he asked looking in the dark brown eyes he loved so much.

“Mycroft, look at me,” Greg said huskily and pointed at the bulge in his boxers, “I want you for breakfast.”

“But you’re still injured and I have to take care of you,” he said kissing the DI’s forehead.

“So why don’t you take care of this,” Greg grinned and nodded towards his groin.

“You are an evil man Gregory Lestrade,” Mycroft giggled while he started to kiss Greg’s chest.

He circled his one nipple with his tongue before he sucked it in his mouth and nibbled gently, earning a loud moan from the older man. He continued to explore his body with his tongue, kissing and nipping his way down to the belly button. He tugged on the waistband of Greg’s boxers.

“This needs to come off.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Greg agreed lifting his hips up. Mycroft pulled the pants down and threw them on the floor.

“Much better...I know why I prefer to sleep naked,” he hummed before he lowered his mouth to place a kiss on the head of Greg’s half erect penis.

“Oh,” The DI groaned, “Mycroft, stop being a fucking tease!”

“I’m in no hurry,” Mycroft whispered licking up the whole length of the DI’s shaft. The older man shivered.

“Jesus Myc, what are you doing to me?” Mycroft grinned and sucked on the tip of Greg’s cock.

"Holy fuck,” Greg screamed. The warm and wet mouth of Mycroft around his dick was incredible. The previous night they had just touched each other and it had been enough but Christ, this was so much better.

“D-Don’t stop, Myc please,” he said almost begging as Mycroft let go of his cock and crawled up to Greg’s face.

“I’m sorry love, but I don’t want you to come in my mouth,” Mycroft whispered in Greg’s ear before kissing him hard and demanding. He licked from his cheekbone to his ear, sucking in his earlobe.

“I want you to come while I fuck you,” he murmured. ”Or inside me…what would you prefer?”

Greg groaned loudly. The sound of Mycroft’s voice whispering these filthy words in his ear were almost enough to make him come. He wanted it all at once. He wanted to be as close to Mycroft at it was possible. He wanted to feel him. He grabbed the younger man’s head and kissed him feverishly.

“I…oh Jesus I want you inside me. I want to feel you. Please.”

Greg’s words went straight to Mycroft’s cock. He was completely hard now just from seeing Greg like this, hearing him like this.

“Are you sure, love? We haven’t done this before and I we don't have to rush.”

"I am sure, I’ve never have been so sure in my life, so would you please hurry up and fuck me already,” Greg groaned. Mycroft chuckled. He was so impatient and Mycroft made him feel this way.

“Oh so needy, Detective Inspector?! I like that. I want you on your back, so I can look you in the eyes while I am inside you,” he said, licking his lips seductively while he stood up and grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table. He lay done on the bed again, head between the other man’s thighs after he put a pillow underneath Greg’s hips. Slowly he licked over the older man’s entrance before he poked his tongue in the warm hole.

Greg whimpered “P-please Mycroft…I-“ he stopped talking immediately as the younger man slicked up his finger and started working up his way in Greg’s arse until his whole finger was inside him.

“,fuck yes. More.” Mycroft added another finger adter some time and Greg moaned loudly as he hit his prostate. ”I- Myc I need you now. I’m ready. Please.”

“Very well,” Mycroft replied as he poured lube on his own rock hard cock after rolling the condom over it. He guided himself to the other man’s entrance and pushed in slowly making both of them moan.

“Oh god, you are so tight,” Mycroft said pushing all the way in. Feeling Gregory around his cock was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. He was so hot around him and he felt the urge to fuck him so very hard and fast, but he didn’t want to hurt him, so he waited patiently, giving him time to adjust to the feeling.

Greg’s mind went blank. It hurt a little when Mycroft entered him because it had been a while, but now there was just pleasure left. It had been so long since he had been fucked and he couldn’t have guessed how much he missed it until this very moment. He knew that Mycroft waited to make sure that he was alright. And he was more than alright, he was so very ready. He wanted to move to show Mycroft that he wanted him to go further, but he couldn’t. He had lost control over his body.

“Mycroft,” he breatheded out, “You can move.” Mycroft started with a slow and steady rhythm and Greg started shaking with pleasure. Mycroft stretched and filled him so good; he’d never experienced something so intense. He leaned down and they kissed sloppily as Mycroft picked up pace.

Mycroft breathed heavily. There were no words for how he felt. “Greg I- oh god, I’m not going to last very long. You’re so beautiful.” he moaned as he grabbed the other man’s cock and caressed the tip with his thumb while he started to fuck him faster and harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The animalistic urge to mark him, to make Greg his hit him and he sucked on Greg's collarbone and bit down slightly as his thrusts became erratic.

“M-Mycroft,” Greg felt his orgasm building up; his body was trembling with desire, “Faster, Myc. God, I am so close.”

Mycroft increased his speed een more, his hand pumping Greg’s cock in the same rhythm. He wanted this to be perfect, he wanted to give Gregory everything he wanted, everything he needed but he knew that he couldn’t hold up this tempo for very long.

Greg cried out in pleasure and when he looked in the younger man’s bright blue eyes and saw the pure desire and the emotions, he couldn’t hold back any longer and came all over Mycroft’s hand and his own stomach.

Seeing Greg come, seeing how he lost control, how his body shuddered and feeling his muscles tighten around his dick was all it needed to push Mycroft over the edge as well. He screamed Greg’s name when he came hard, his cock still buried deep in his lover. He collapsed on top of him, carefully pulling out his sensitive prick. They lay there panting and sweating, fingers intertwined, completely exhausted. After both of them caught their breaths again a few minutes later, Greg gave Mycroft, who still lay on top of him a long, loving kiss.

“Christ, Mycroft that was amazing,” he said stroking his head tenderly, “And now we can have breakfast.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
